kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Fizika
i levituar mbi nje superpercjelles te temperatures se larte demonstron efektine e Meisnerit.]] Fizika (greq. φυσική, fisiki = natyrë) është dega e shkencës e cila merret me zbulimin dhe veçorizimin e ligjeve gjithësinore që sundojnë lëndën, energjinë, hapësirën, dhe kohën, si edhe sjelljen dhe ndërveprimet mes tyre. Fizika është shkenca nëpërmjet së cilës njerëzit përpiqen të shpjegojnë dukuritë natyrore. Fizika përshkruhet edhe si "shkence themelore" sepse fusha të tjera si kimia dhe biologjia hulumtojnë sisteme veçoritë e të cilëve mvaren nga ligjet e fizikës. Fizika është e lidhur ngushtë me të gjitha shkencat e tjera natyrore, veçanërisht me kiminë, e cila nga ana e saj me kalimin e kohës ka marrë shumë koncepte nga fizika, mbi të gjitha në fushat e termodinamikës, elektromagnetizmit, dhe mekanikës kuantike. Fizika ndahet në dy disiplina: në fizikë teorike dhe fizikë eksperimentale. Fizika teorike merret kryesisht me përshkrimet formuluese, ndërsa fizika eksperimentale me rikrijimin dhe matjen e dukurive natyrore të njohura. Degët e fizikës Edhe pse fizika perfshin nje kategori te gjere fenomenesh, deget themelore te fizikes jane mekanka klasike, elektromagnetismi (e cila perfshin optiken), relativiteti, termodinamika, dhe mekanika kuantike. Seicila nga keto teori eshte testuar nga eksperimente te shumta dhe eshte provuar si e sakte ne fushen e aplikimit te saj. Per shembull , mekanika klasike pershkuan ne menyre korrekte levizjen e trupave ne jeten e perditshme, megjithate ajo nuk mund te aplikohet ne shkallen atomike, atje ajo zevendesohet nga mekanika kuantike, ndersa per shpejtesi te krahasueshme me shpejtesine e drites, efektete relativistike behen me te rendesishme. Edhe pse keto teori kuptohen shume mire ato vazhdojne te jen fusha kerkimore — per shembull, nje aspect i rendesishem i mekanikes klasike i njohur si teoria e kaosit u zhvillua ne shekullin e 20-te, tre shekuj pas formulimt original te mekanikes nga Isak Njutoni (1642–1727). Teoritethemelore formulojne nje baze per studimin dhe kerkimin e temave me te specializuaras. Nje tabele me keto teori, se bashku me konceptet qe ato perdorin, mund te gjendet ketu. Mekanika klasike perdor parimin e avantazhit mekanik ne menyre qe nje force e vogel mbi nje distance te madhe mund te ngrrje nje ngarkese te rende mbi nje distance te shkurter.]] Mekanika klasike eshte nje model fizik i forcave qe veprojne mbi trupat. Zakonisht rreferohet si "mekanika Njutoniane" sipas Isak Njutonit dhe ligjeve te levizjes. Mekanika ndahet ne statike, e cila i modelon trupat ne prehja, kinematika, e cila modelon trupat ne levizje, dhe dinamika, e cila modelon trupat mbi te clat aplikohen forca te ndryshme. Mekanika klasike e trupave te vazhduar dhe te deformueshem njihet si mekanika e kontiniumit, e cila vete ndahet ne mekanika e ngurte dhe mekanika fluide sipas gjendjes se lendes qe studiohet. Kjo e fundit, mekanika e lengjeve dhe gaseve, perfshin hidrostatiken, hidrodinamiken, pneumatiken, aerodinamiken, dhe fusha te tjera. Mekanika Statike merret me objekte qe jane ne prehje. Mekanikal kinematike merret me objekte ne levizje. Mekanika dinamike merret me levizjen e shkatuar nga forcat qe veprojne mbi trupat. Mekanika klsike jep rezultate te sakta ne fushen e saj te aplikimit, e cila eshte eksperienca e perditshme. Ajo zevendesohet nga mkanika relativiste per sisteme qe levizin me shpejtesi te krahasueshme me ate te drites, nga mekanika kuantike per sisteme ne shkalle te vogla, dhe nga teoria kuantike relativiste e fushes per sisteme qe kane te dyja vecantite e mesiperme. Megjithate, mekanika klasike eshte akoma e dobishme, sepse ajo eshte shume me e thjeshte per tu aplikuar ne krahasim me teroite e tjera si dhe ka nje fushe te gjere aplikimi. Mekanika klasike mund te perdoret per te pershkruar levizjen e objekteve me permasa njeriu (si topat ose makina), objekte astronomike (si planetet apo galaksite), dhe sia objekete te caktuara mikroscopike (molekula organike). Nje concept i rendesishme ne mekanike eshte identifikimi i madhesive te konservuar si energjia dhe momenti, te cilat cojne te mekanika Lagranzhiane dhe ajo Hamiltoniane te cilat jane riformulim te ligjeve te Njutonit. Teori si mekanike e fluideve si dhe teoria kinetike e gazeve jane rezultate te aplikimit te mekanikes klasike tek sistemet mikroskopike. Rezultate te koheve te fundit ne studimin e sistemeve dinamike jolineare eshte teora e kaosit, studimi i sistemeve ku ndyshime te vogla shkaktojne efeket te mbedha. Ligji gravitacional i Njutonit, i formuluar ne mekaniken klasike,shpjegoi Ligjet e Keplerit mbi levizjen planetare si dhe ndihmoi ne transformimin e mekanikes klasike ne nje element te rendesishem te Revolucionit Shkencor. Elektromagnetizmi Elektromagnetizmi pershkruan bashkeveprimet e thermijave te ngarkuara me fushat elektrike dhe magnetike. Ai ndahet ne [[elektrostatika|elektrostatike, qe ben studimin e bashkeveprimeve midis ngarkesave ne prehje, dhe elektrodinamike, e cila studion bashkeveprimet mes ngarkesave ne levizje dhe rrezatimit. Teoria klasike e elektromagnetizmit eshte e bazuar ne ligjin e forces se Lorencit dhe ekuacionet e Maksuellit. Elektrostatika eshte studimi i fenomeneve qe lidhene me trupa te ngarkuar ne prehje. Sic pershkruhet nga ligji i Kulombit, trupa te tille aplikojne forca mbi njeri tjetrin. Sjellja e tyre mund te analizohet nepermjet koncepteve te fushes elektrike qe rrethon cdo trup te ngarkuar, e tille qe cdo trup i ngarkuar i vendosur ne kete fushe eshte subject in je force ne madhesi te drejteperdrejte me madhesin e ngarkeses dhe madhesine vleres se fushes magnetike ne ate pozicion. Neqoftese forca eshte terheqese apo shtytese kjo varet nga polariteti i ngarkeses. Elektrostatika ka aplikime te shumata, qe variojne qe nga analiza e fenomeneve si vetetimat deri tek sjellja e elektroneve ne tubat elektronike. Elektrodinamika eshte studimi i fenomeneve qe lidhen me trupa te ngarkuar ne levizje dhe fusha elektrike dhe magnetike qe ndryshojne ne kohe. Meqense nje ngarkese ne levizje prodhon nje fushe magnetike, elektrodinamika merret me efekte si magnetizmi, rrezatimi elektromagnetik, dhe induksioni elektromagnetik, te cilat perfshine aplikime praktike si gjeneratori elektrik si dhe motori elektrik. Kjo pjese e elektrodinamikes, njihet si elektrodinamika klasike, ajo u shpjegua ne nje menyre sistematike nga Xhejms Klark Maksuell, jane ekuacionet e Maksuellit ato te cilat i pershkruaje fenomenet elektrike me nje pergjithesi te madhe. Nje zhvillim me i vonshem eshte elektrodinamika kuantike, e cila perfshin ligjet e teorise kuantike ne menyre qe te shpjegoje bashkeveprimin e e rrezatimit me materien. Diraku, Hajzenbergu, dhe Pauli ishin disa nga pioneret qe formuluan elektrodinamiken kuantike. Elektrodinamika relativiste merr parsysh korrektimet relativiste te levizjes se trupave te ngarkuar qe levizin me shpejtesi te perafert me ate te dritest. Ajo aplikohet ne fenomene qe lidhen me pershpejtues ngarkesash si dhe me tuba elektronesh ne voltazhe dhe korrente te larta. Elektromagnetizmi perfshin fenomene te tjera electromagnetic te jetes se perditshme. Per shembull , drita eshte nje fushe elektromagnetike oshiluese qe rrezatohet nga thermija te ngarkuara ne levizje. Pervec gravitetit, shumica e forcave te perditshme jane rrjedhoje e forces elektromagnetike. Principet e elektromagnetizmit gjejne aplikime ne disiplina te shumta si mikrovalet, antenat, makinat elektrike, [e komunikimit, bioelektromagnetika, plasma, kerkimin nuclear, fibra optike, interference dhe kompatibiliteti elektromagnetik, konvertimi i energjise elektromekanike, radari meteorologjia. Pajisjet elektromagnetike perfshine transformatoret, elektrike], radio/TV, telefonin, motori elektrik, linjat e transmisionit, percuesit e valeve, fibrat optike, dhe lazerin. Termodinamika dhe mekanika statistike ' tipik – nxehtesia leviz nga dhoma e nxehte (boileri) tek (kondensuesi) i ftohte dhe nga ky proçes përftohet puna]] Termodinamika studjon efektet e ndryshimit te temperatures, shtypjes, dhe volumit ne nje system fizik ne nje shkalle makroscopike, si dhe transferimin e energjise si nxehtesi. Historikisht, termodinamika u zhvillua per te rritur eficencen e motoreve me avull te hershem. Pika e filleses per trajtimin termodinamik ten je problem jane ligjet e termodinamikes, te cilat postulojne qe energjia mund te shkembehet midis sistemeve fizike si nxehtesi ose pune. Ato postulojne gjithashtu edhe ekzistencen e nje mahesie te quajtur entropi, e cila mund te percaktohet per cdo system. Ne termodinamike, bashkeveprimet midis ansamblave te mbedha te objekte sudjohen dhe kategorizohen. Rendesi te madhe per kete mbajne konceptet e sistemit dhe rrethinat. Nje system perbehet nga thermija , levizja mesatare e te cilave percakton vetite e tij, te cilat jane te lidhura me njera tjetren nepermjet ekuavioneve te gjendjes. Vetite mund te kombinohen per te shprehur energjine e brendshme dhe potencialin termodinamik, te cilat jane shum te vlefshme per percaktimin e konditave per ekuilibrin dhe proceset spontane. Mekanika statistike analizon sisteme makroskopike duke aplikuar parime statistikore ne perberesit e tyre mikroskopike. Ajo jep nje menyre per lidhjen e vetive mikroskopike te atomeve dhe molekulave individuale me vetite makroskopike te te gjithe materialit qe mund te observohen ne jeten e perditshme. Termodinamika mund te shpjegohet si nje rezultat i natyrshem i statistikes dhe mekanikes (klasike dhe kuantike) ne nje nivel mikroskopik. Ne kete menyre, ligjet e gazit mund te derivohen , nga supozimi se gazi eshte nje koleksion thermijash inidviduale, te cilat mund te trajtohen si sfera te ngurta me mase. Nga ana tjeter, neqoftese keto thermija individuale kane nje ngarkese elektrike, atehere pershpejtimi individual i ketyre thermijave do te shkaktoje emitimin e drites. Ishin keto fakte te marra ne konsiderate ato qe cuan Maks Plankun te formulonte ligjin e rrezatimit te trupit te zi, Max Planck (1925), A Survey of Physical Theory derives his law of blackbody radiation in the notes on pp. 115-116, ISBN 0-486-67867-9 vetem duke supozuar qe spektri i rrezatimit te emituar nga keto thermija nuk eshte constant ne lidhje me frekuencen, por eshte i kuantizuar. Feynman Lectures on Physics, vol I''' p. 41-6, ISBN 0-201-02010-6 Relativiteti (pikepamje artistike): sinjalet e radios te derguar midis tokes dhe sondes (valet jeshile) jane te vonuara nga perkulja e hapesire-kohes (vijat blu).]] Mekanika kuantike të atomit te hidrogjenit të treguara si grafe te ngjyrosura të densitetit probabilistik]] Mekanika kuantike eshte dega e fizikes qe trajton sistemet atomike dhe subatomike si dhe bashkeveprimin e tyre me rrezatimin ne terma te madhesive te observueshme. Ajo bazohet mbi faktin qe te gjitha format e energjise leshohen ne njesi diskrete te quajtura "kuante". Duhet theksuar se, teoria kuantike lejon vetem perdorimin e llogaritjeve probabililstike ose statistike mbi tiparet e thermijave nenatomike, te dhena nepermjet funksioni valor. Ekaucioni i Shrodingerit ne mekaniken kuantike luan rolin analog qe ligjet e Njutonit dhe konservimi i energjise luajne ne mekaniken klasike — pra, ai parashikon sjelljen ne te ardhmen te sistemeve dinamike — ky funksion eshte nje ekuacion vale i fhene ne term ate funksiniot valor i cili parashikon ne nje menyre analitike dhe precise probabilitetin e ngjarjeve dhe rezultateve. Sipas teorive te vjetra te fizikes klasike, energjia trajtohet si nje fenomen i vazhdueshem, kurse lenda mendohet si dicka qe ze nje vend ne hapesire dhe leviz ne menyre te vazdhueshme. Sipas teorise kuantike, energjia emetohet dhe absorbohet ne njesi te vogla, diskrete. Nje cope individuale ose pakete enrgjie, quhet nje kuantum (shumes. kuante), keshtu qe ne disa raste ajo sillet tamam si nje grimce lende; te gjitha therrmija shfaqin veti valore kur jane ne levizje keshtu qe ne mekaniken kuantike lenda nuk mendohet si e lokalizuar ne nje vend por si e shperndare ne nje fare menyre.Per shembull, drita, ose rrezatimi electromagnetic, qe leshohet ose absorbohet nga nje atom ka vetem frekuenca (ose gjatesi valesh)te caktuara, sic mund te shihet nga vijat spektrale qe i korrespondojne elementit te atij atomi. Teoria kuantike tregon se keto frekuenca i korrespondojne energjive te percaktuara te kuanteve te drites ,ose fotoneve, kjo del nga fakti qe elektronet ne nje atom lejohen te marrin vetem vlera te caktuara te energjise, ose e thene ndryshe elektronet mund te ekzistojne vetem ne nivele te caktuara energjitike, nje kuant energjie emetohet ose absorbohet kur frekuenca eshte ne proporcion te drijte me diferencen e energjise me dy niveleve. Formalizmi i mekanikes kuantike u zhvillua gjate 1920-ve. Ne 1924, Luiz de Brojli propozoi se valet dritore nuk jane te vetmet te cilat shfaqin nje karaker dual, pra vala sillet si thermije sic ndodh ne efektin fotoelektrik dhe ne spektar atomike, edhe thermijat grimcore shfaqin dukuri valore. Sugjerimi i de Brojlit dha dy formulime te ndyshme te mekanikes kuantike. Mekanika valore e Ervin Shrodinerit (1926) perfshin perdorimin e nje koncepti matematik, funksionit valor, i cili eshte i lidhur me probabilitetin e gjenjes se nje therrmije ne nje pike te hapesires. Mekanika e matricave e Uerner Hajzenbergut (1925) nuk e permend fare konceptin e funksionit valor ose koncepte te ngjashme , e megjithate ajo u tregua se ishte komplet ekuivalente me teorine e Shrodingerit. Nje zbulim shume i rendesishem ne teorine kuantike eshte parimi i pasigurise, i enunciuar per here te pare nga Hajzenbergu ne 1927, i cili vendos nje limit absolute teorik ne saktesine qe mund te arrihet ne disa matje; si rezultat i kesaj, mendimi i disa shkencetareve se gjendja fizike e nje sistemi mund te matet ne menyre ekzakte per tu perdorur ne parashikimin e gjendjes se sistemit ne te ardhmen duhet te braktisej. Mekanika kuantike u kombinua me teorine e relativitetit ne formulimin e P. A. M. Dirakut (1928), e cila , pervec te tjerash, parashikoi ekzistencen e antithermijave. Zhvillime te tjera te teorise perfshine statistiken kuantike, te prezantuar ne nje forme nga Ajnshtajni dhe S. N. Bose (statistika Bose-Ajnshtajn) dhe ne nje forme tjeter nga Diraku dhe Enriko Fermi ( statistika Fermi-Dirac); Elektrodinamika kuantike, merret me bashkeveprimin midis therrmijave te ngarkuara dhe fushes elektromagnetike; pergjithesimi i saj jepet nga, teoria kuantike e fushes; dhe elektronika kuantike. Zbulimi i mekanike kuantike ne fillimin e shekullit te 20-te revolucionoi fiziken, sic shihet mekanika kuantike eshte nje nga deget me themelore ne pothuajse te gjitha fushat kontemporare te kerkimit. Kerkimi Teoria dhe eksperimenti Kultura e kerkimt ne fizike ndryshon nga shumica e shkencave ne ndarjen e teorise dhe eksperimentit. Qe nga shekulli i dymbedhjete, shumica e fizikanteve jane specializuar ose ne fiziken teorike ose ne ate eksperimentale. Fizikanti i madh Italian Enriko Fermi (1901–1954), i cili beri contribute themelore si ne teori ashtu edhe ne fushen eksperimentale ne fiziken berthamore, mund te thuhet se qe nje vecanti. Ne contrast me kete, pothuajse te gjithe teoristet e suksesheme ne biologji dhe kimi (per shembull kimisti kuantik dhe biokimisti Amerikan Linus Pauling) kane qene eksperimentaliste, edhe pse ne kohet e fundit kjo po ndryshon. Fushat e kerkimit Fizika e materies së kondensuar , konfirmuan zbulimin e nje faze te re te lendes te quajtur, kondensatet Boze-Ajnshtajn]] Fizika e materies se kondensuar eshte nje fushe e fizikes qe merret me vetite fizike makroskopike te lendes. Ne vecanti, ajo merret me fazat e kondensuara qe shfaqen sa here qe numri i perbereseve te sistemit eshte shume i madh dhe forcat e bashkeveprimit midis perbereseve jane shume te forta. Shembujt me te njohur jane fazat e kondensuara te ngurata dhe lengjet, te cilat jane rrjedhoje e lidhjeve dhe forcave elektromagnetike midis atomeve. Forma me ekzotike te fazave te kondensuara perfshine superfluidet dhe Kondensuesit Boze-Ajnshtajn te gjetura ne disa sisteme atomike ne temperatura shume te ulta, si dhe fazen superpercjellesse qe shfaqet ne electrone percjelles ne disa material te caktura, si dhe fazat ferromagnetike dhe antiferromagnetike te spinit ne laticen atomike. Fizika atomike, molekulare, dhe optike Fizika atomike, molekulare, dhe optike (AMO) eshte studimi i bashkeveprimeve lende-lende dhe drite-lende ne shkallen e nje atomi te vetem ose per dia struktura qe permbajne vetem pak atome. Te treja deget jane te grupuara se bashku per shkak te nderlidhjeve, ngjashmerise se metodave qe perdoren dhe shkalleve te ngjashme te energjise. Te treja zonat perfshine trajtime kalsike ose kuantike; sic dihet analizimi i sistemit behet nga nje kendveshtrim mikrosokpik (ne kontrast me analizimin makroscopik). Fizika atomike studjon catine elektronike te atomeve. Fusha kerkimore ne kohet tona po fokusohet ne kontrollin kuantik, ftohjen dhe zenien ne gracke te atomeve dhe ioneve, ne perplasjet dinamike ne temperature te ulta si dhe ne sjelljen e gazeve qe bashkeveprojne ne menyrete dobet (Kondensatet Bose-Ajnshtajn si dhe sistemet e holluara Fermionike te degjeneruara),ne matjen me precison te konstanteve themelore si dhe ne efekete e korrelacioneve te elektroneve ne strukturen dhe dinamiken e sistemeve. Fizika atomike eshte e infulencuar nga berthama (shiko, per shembull, ndarjen e niveleve energjitike), kurse fenomene intra-berthamore si fissioni dhe fuzioni konsiderohen pjese te fizikes berthmore. Fizika molekulare fokusohet ne strukturta multi-atomike si dhe ne bashkeveprimin e tyre te brendshem ose te jashtem me lenden dhe driten. Fizika optike eshte e vecante nga optica sepse ajo nuk tenton qe te fokusohet ne kontrollimin e fushave klasike te drites nga objektet makroskopike, por ne vetite themelore te fushave optike dhe bashkeveprimit te tyre me driten ne boten mikrskopike. Fizika bërthamore Astrofizika Fizika e aplikuar Fizkia e aplikuar eshte nje term i pergjithshem per fiziken qe hyn ne pune per nje perdorim te caktuar. Aplikimi dallohet nga fizika e paster nga nje kombinim delikat i faktoreve si motivacioni i kerkuesve dhe sjellja e tyre ne lidhje me teknologjine ose shkencen qe ndikohet nga puna e tyre.Stanford Applied Physics Department Description Kjo dege ndryshon nga inxhinieria sepse fizikanti mund te mos dizenjoje ndonje gje te caktuar, por ai e perdor konceptet fizike gjate kohes qe ben kerkime me qellim qe te zhvilloje teknologji te reja per zgjidhjen e nje problemi. Kjo ne nje fare menyre eshte e ngashme me matematiken e aplikuar. Fiziantet e aplikuar mund te jene te interesuar ne perdorimin e fizikes per kerkime hkencore. Per shembull,njerzit qe punojne ne pershpejtuesit berthamore kerkojne qe te ndertojne detektore me te mire thermijash per kerkime ne fiziken teorike. Fizika perdoret jashtezakonisht shume ne inxhinieri. Per shembull, statika, nje nendege e mekanika, perdoret per ndertimin e urave ose strukturave te tjera, kurse akustika perdoret per te ndertura salla me te mire per koncertet ose operat. Nje kuptim i fizikes eshte shume i rendesishem ne dezinjimin e simulatoreve realiste per fluturime ose per lojrat kompjuterike, si ne motorin fizik, apo edhe ne filma per arritjen e efekteve realiste. Ekukimi ne fizike Shikoni gjithashtu *Fjalori i termave në fizikë *Mekanika klasike *Mekanika e Njutonit *Mekanika e Hamiltonit *Mekanika e Lagranzhit *Elektromagnetizmi *Optika *Termodinamika *Mekanika statistike *Mekanika kuantike *Elektrodinamika kuantike *Teoria Shkencore Lidhje të jashtme Koncepte Diskutim Wikibooks ka }} ne degene e '' } | } | }} }}'' Wikibooks ka nje [[wikibooks:Axhende studimi per fiziken|'Axhende studimi per fiziken]]'' Wikibooks ka nje } | } | }} }} * Publikime te rendesishme ne fizike Organizata * AIP.org eshte websajti i Institutit Amerikan të Fizikes * IOP.org eshte websajti i Institutit te Fizikes * APS.org eshte websajti i Shoqerise Amerikane Fizike * SPS National eshte websajti Shoqerise se Studenteve te Fizikes Amerikane * CAP.ca eshte websajti i Organizates Kanadeze te Fizikanteve * EPS.org eshte websajti i Shoqerise Fizike Europiane Referenca Mekanika kuantike Mekanika statistike) Elektromagnetizmi (Optika) Dinamika (Dinamika e fluideve Termodinamika) Relativiteti Fizika e energjise se larte Teoria e fushes kuantike Fizika e materies se kondensuar Fizika atomike, molekulare, dhe optike }} fr:Modèle:Physique (branches) Elektromagnetizmi Bashkeveprimi i dobet Gravitacioni }} Category:Fizikë Category:Shkencë af:Fisika als:Physik am:የተፈጥሮ፡ሕግጋት ጥናት (ፊዚክስ) an:Fesica ar:فيزياء as:পদাৰ্থবিজ্ঞান ast:Física az:Fizika ba:Физика bar:Physik bat-smg:Fizėka be:Фізіка be-x-old:Фізыка bg:Физика bn:পদার্থবিজ্ঞান br:Fizik bs:Fizika bug:Fisika ca:Física ceb:Pisika co:Fisica cs:Fyzika csb:Fizyka cv:Физика cy:Ffiseg da:Fysik de:Physik dv:ފީޒިޔާއީ އިލްމު el:Φυσική en:Physics eo:Fiziko es:Física et:Füüsika eu:Fisika ext:Física fa:فیزیک fi:Fysiikka fiu-vro:Füüsiga fo:Alisfrøði fr:Physique fur:Fisiche fy:Natuerkunde ga:Fisic gan:物理學 gd:Eòlas-nàdair gl:Física gu:ભૌતિક શાસ્ત્ર gv:Fishag hak:Vu̍t-lí-ho̍k he:פיזיקה hi:भौतिक शास्त्र hr:Fizika hsb:Fyzika ht:Fizik hu:Fizika hy:Ֆիզիկա ia:Physica id:Fisika ie:Fisica io:Fiziko is:Eðlisfræði it:Fisica iu:ᐆᒫᑦᓱᓕᕆᓂᖅ/umatsuliriniq ja:物理学 jbo:rarske jv:Fisika ka:ფიზიკა kk:Физика kl:Uumaatsulerineq kn:ಭೌತಶಾಸ್ತ್ರ ko:물리학 ku:Fizîk ky:Физика la:Physica lad:Fisika lb:Physik li:Natuurkunde lmo:Física ln:Fízíkí lo:ວັດຖຸວິທະຍາ lt:Fizika lv:Fizika map-bms:Fisika mk:Физика ml:ഭൗതികശാസ്ത്രം mn:Физик ms:Fizik my:ရူပဗေဒ mzn:Fizik nap:Físeca nds:Physik nds-nl:Netuurkunde nl:Natuurkunde nn:Fysikk no:Fysikk nov:Fisike nrm:Phŷsique oc:Fisica pl:Fizyka pms:Fìsica ps:فزيک pt:Física qu:Pachaykamay ro:Fizică roa-rup:Fizicã ru:Физика sa:भौतिकशास्त्रं sc:Fìsica scn:Fìsica sco:Naitural philosophy si:භෞතික විද්‍යාව simple:Physics sk:Fyzika sl:Fizika sm:Fisiki sr:Физика st:Fisiksi su:Fisika sv:Fysik sw:Fizikia szl:Fizyka ta:இயற்பியல் te:భౌతిక శాస్త్రము tg:Физика th:ฟิสิกส์ tk:Fizika tl:Pisika tr:Fizik tt:Fizik uk:Фізика ur:طبیعیات uz:Fizika vec:Fìxica vi:Vật lý học vo:Füsüd war:Pisika xh:IFiziki yi:פיזיק zea:Natuurkunde zh:物理学 zh-classical:物理 zh-min-nan:Bu̍t-lí-ha̍k zh-yue:物理